<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Forever by rosesggu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084392">Be My Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesggu/pseuds/rosesggu'>rosesggu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cherry Tree, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, changgu is the guard, royal gardens, they are best friends, yanan is a teacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesggu/pseuds/rosesggu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yanan’s old friends had always dreamed of life as a royal, marrying a handsome prince or a gorgeous princess, wearing incredibly expensive and smooth clothes that none of them, not even Yanan’s family, could ever dream of affording.</p><p>Yanan, however, began dreaming of Changgu, whenever their hands accidentally brushed each other he imagined taking it and holding it, whenever the guard broke into laughter Yanan imagined laughing the night away with him and at each royal ball he imagined dancing with Changgu under the grand chandelier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be My Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yananies/gifts">yananies</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've posted this on Twitter already in summer but I felt like it deserved a spot here too! This is 100% dedicated to my dearest friend lis, originally for your birthday but it could also be any other occasion because what matters is that I love you so much and I'm beyond thankful to have you in my life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life in the castle had never been exactly the way Yanan had imagined it to be.</p><p> </p><p>He grew up in a wealthy family that was well respected in the kingdom, being an only child he enjoyed the strict attention of his nanny all by himself. She’d prepared him “To one day sit at dinner with the royals and blend in just perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>That was also how he managed to get his occupation.</p><p> </p><p>At the age of seventeen he had applied to be the educator, the teacher for the king’s children which at the time were just the newborn baby prince and his three year old sister. By now, seven years later, they also had another younger brother.</p><p> </p><p>Yanan raised them. He taught them languages he himself had spent years learning to speak fluently, a skill that was of course needed for royals to make alliances and trade.</p><p> </p><p>He also educated them on what to wear, what to do in what situation and how to rule. He taught them all the things that he’d also learned and luckily the royal family seemed to be satisfied with his work.</p><p> </p><p>His room was directly next to the royal children's chambers which of course was essential for his job but less fortunate in regards of his privacy.</p><p> </p><p>What did he need privacy for?</p><p> </p><p>Well, a month maybe after he had moved into the castle he was out in the courtyard, taking a walk with the little princess when he encountered a few of the royal guards.</p><p> </p><p>These ones in specific had been fairly young, around his own age with faces that had yet to earn the hardness of a man. They were still boys.</p><p> </p><p>One of them would later turn out to be the personal guard for the older prince, always nearby when Yanan was teaching, always an eye on the young royal.</p><p> </p><p>His name was Changgu and Yanan would remember that because after the children had fallen asleep he would stop Yanan in the halls and talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>That was how they became friends, the best of friends, truly.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Changgu would sneak into Yanan’s room, late at night, and the two desperately tried to keep their voices down as not to wake up the princes and the princess.</p><p> </p><p>Changgu knew many tales, guards talked of course, and he would tell Yanan the most bizarre ones.</p><p> </p><p>Yanan’s old friends had always dreamed of life as a royal, marrying a handsome prince or a gorgeous princess, wearing incredibly expensive and smooth clothes that none of them, not even Yanan’s family, could ever dream of affording.</p><p> </p><p>Yanan, however, began dreaming of Changgu, whenever their hands accidentally brushed each other he imagined taking it and holding it, whenever the guard broke into laughter Yanan imagined laughing the night away with him and at each royal ball he imagined dancing with Changgu under the grand chandelier.</p><p> </p><p>Changgu had once asked him what he would wish for if he could have just one wish.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Easy one </em> .” Yanan had replied. “ <em> I would wish to be with you for the rest of our lives </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Silly Yanan.” </em> Changgu had said to that, smiling widely. “ <em> We will be together ‘til death and beyond. Of course we will </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>And it had been easy to believe him and the way his eyes sparkled. It had been easy for the two of them to watch one another grow from boys to men, taller and with deeper voices.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t leave the castle unless strictly necessary. Even on the royal family’s vacations they were not allowed. To those the king only brought his very own personal guard, since he had staff in all his vacation homes as well.</p><p> </p><p>In those times Changgu and Yanan would pass their days by playing around in the castle, chasing each other through the infinite corridors and talking until sunrise, falling asleep right next to each other in Yanan’s big bed.</p><p> </p><p>On this very day, however, Yanan woke up with a feeling that it would be a greatly significant one.</p><p> </p><p>He got the royal children out of their beds and got them all dressed up.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a party today, do you not recall? Since your father has made such successful trade with the neighboring kingdom.” he explained and the children nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The day was spent with preparations, Yanan revising with the young royals on how they had to behave, how they were to greet the guests and how to dance if they happened to be asked to.</p><p> </p><p>The courtyard which was the location for the celebration had been decorated lushly. There were benches and tables to dine at as well as lights and garlands all around.</p><p> </p><p>In the late afternoon people started showing up and Yanan retreated from the young royals to watch from afar if they were doing everything as taught.</p><p> </p><p>He had sat down on a bench, watching the other guests dance and talk while the band played a cheerful song. What he didn’t expect was for someone to tap his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He flinched before looking up into his very best friend’s face, Changgu smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been looking for you <em> everywhere </em>! Come on, I want to show you something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Changgu! We can’t just leave in the middle of the party. Aren’t you on duty?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “There are other guards in every possible free spot here, I think they can spare me. No one will even know that we’re gone! Please, do it for me!”</p><p> </p><p>Yanan rolled his eyes, unable to deny the other anything so he followed Changgu into the castle, through the guards’ headquarters out another exit into the royal gardens.</p><p> </p><p>These belonged exclusively to the queen. They were several acres large, so wide you couldn’t even see the end of them. And they were entirely covered in flowers and trees. She’d made sure to have every kind of plant that grew in their kingdom in her garden and it looked almost like a painting with its vibrant colours.</p><p> </p><p>Changgu took Yanan’s hand, making him inevitably nervous, as he dragged him down a path, deep into the maze of flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing! If anyone catches us here the queen will have our heads!”</p><p> </p><p>The guard just laughed, squeezing his friend’s hand a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be such a coward. No one’s going to see us. I know this place, me and the other guards used to play hide and seek here. And no one had ever caught us!”</p><p> </p><p>Yanan remained mute and just allowed the other to pull him further and further away from the castle, until the music of the party had entirely faded and they found themselves by a large cherry tree, surrounded by tiny bushes and flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Changgu lay down in the grass, prompting the other to do the same so he did, their hands still locked.</p><p> </p><p>Yanan looked around a little as far as it was possible from the lying position. It was truly mesmerising, the way every colour he could possibly think of was visible from here. An endless ocean and they were in the middle of it.</p><p> </p><p>“This is beautiful I… I’ve never been here before.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my favourite place, I come here when I just want to be alone for a while.” Changgu explained, eyes fixated on the baby blue sky where a few white clouds could be seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you bring me here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Easy one.” Changgu chuckled. “You’re my favourite person and I wanted to be with you, <em> just you </em> tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really one of a kind, my brave Changgu.”</p><p> </p><p>Changgu shifted a little closer to him. “Yanan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever imagined what life would be like if you and me weren’t a teacher and a poor guard? If we were to be princes, or kings? Do you think it would be easier?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I think we’d have way more responsibilities then. We couldn’t just do something like this or stay up all night writing letters to the stars. I think I’m satisfied with how things are. I don’t need anything else, just you is enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Changgu came from less fortunate circumstances than Yanan. His father had left him and his mother by themselves when he was too young to even notice and so his mother had urged him to join the guard as soon as he could so he could have a stable life, enough food and a warm bed.</p><p> </p><p>Yanan didn’t know if she was still alive, Changgu barely talked about her anymore but sometimes he’d hear him sob quietly when he thought his friend was sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re all I have, do you know that?” the guard asked and Yanan knew because after all it was just the two of them. Of course he loved the royal children, he loved them as if they were his siblings. And they loved him back but if their parents decided his services were no longer needed he’d only have Changgu left.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. You’re all I have, too. But I am very happy with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Changgu sat up, beginning to pick flowers from the grass. “These will grow again naturally.” he explained before Yanan could scold him.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he had a handful of them so he began tying them together to craft a small crown. Yanan watched him, the way his calloused fingers moved with such precision. He smiled to himself, heart overflowing with adoration for the young guard.</p><p> </p><p>When Changgu was done he carefully placed it on Yanan’s head. “Now you’re a royal.” he declared and the other laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, peasant, bring me a cherry.” Yanan ordered and Changgu bowed after standing up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, your majesty.”</p><p> </p><p>He picked a few cherries from the tree, they were the ripest ones Yanan had seen in ages. He wondered if the queen knew of this beautiful cherry tree in her own garden.</p><p> </p><p>Changgu sat down next to his friend and fed him the cherry, afterwards eating one of his own. They were the perfect amount of sweet and sour, Yanan hummed.</p><p> </p><p>They ended up in a heated competition of who could spit their cherry stones the furthest, Changgu winning only minimally. They laughed loudly and Yanan could feel his stomach hurting from how much they were giggling. It was perfect and he wondered if he could ever be able to live an evening like this again.</p><p> </p><p>Yanan had never once thought about what the feeling that bloomed in his chest when he was with Changgu meant but in that moment he madly wanted to figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever thought about running away?” Changgu asked, the two of them just sitting there and watching the wind make the flowers sway from side to side. Yanan looked at him incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Are you crazy?”</p><p> </p><p>The guard laughed, taking Yanan’s hand and holding it onto his chest, making him feel the rapid heartbeat there, synchronised with his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I'm crazy. Because my heart does this only when we are together or when I think of you. I cannot control it at all. You are driving me insane, I believe.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>Changgu smiled, lifting Yanan’s hand up to his mouth this time to gently kiss his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“What I’m saying is that if I had one wish, just one, I would wish to run away with you, hand in hand deep into the land where the witches and warlocks reside. And there I would marry you. I’d marry you, far away from anyone who could condemn me for it. I’d marry you and spend each and every day by your side until my very last. What I’m saying is that I’m madly in love with you, Yanan.”</p><p> </p><p>They both stayed silent for a while, not an unsettling silence but rather a comforting one, a calm one for Changgu had spoken aloud what both of them deep down had already known.</p><p> </p><p>Yanan took the other’s hand and placed it on his own chest this time.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’m crazy as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Changgu smiled, turning his hand so he could hold Yanan’s, warmth spreading from his fingers into his friend’s.</p><p> </p><p>Now he surely was thinking about running away, fingers intertwined with Changgu’s as if someone had tied them together. Running far away until no one knew their names anymore, until they could settle in a small cottage and wake up to one another every single morning.</p><p> </p><p>He loved Changgu, loved his silly jokes and his wide smile, his loud laugh, his muscular arms that often held Yanan with strength, his sweet words and the way he would sing gently when Yanan had a bad dream.</p><p> </p><p>He cupped the guard’s jaw, Changgu’s soft cheeks</p><p>smooth against his palms.</p><p> </p><p>It was so easy, looking into his eyes and getting lost in them as if they were a maze of their own. A maze of stars to say the least because they had the night sky in them.</p><p> </p><p>How could Yanan not love him?</p><p> </p><p>He carefully leaned forward and gently his lips bumped into the other’s, a ridiculous attempt but it was the first kiss for both of them and he wasn’t going to back down now.</p><p> </p><p>Changgu kissed him back even though neither of them had ever learned how it worked, how could they have learned?</p><p> </p><p>His hands were on Yanan’s waist and it sent a shiver down the latter’s spine. He threatened to burst from the love he felt in that moment alone.</p><p> </p><p>Seven years, it had been seven years since they met and just in this very moment it became clear to him that Yanan wanted to spend all of his days loving this man.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” he said as their lips parted from one another and Changgu smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Yanan.”</p><p> </p><p>They lay back down in the grass and Changgu’s strong arm pulled Yanan close, making him feel safer than ever, as if no one and nothing could ever harm him as long as the guard was there to protect him.</p><p> </p><p>He gently stroked Changgu’s cheek and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“If I had one wish I’d wish for this night to last forever.” he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>